shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nauibotics/Project MSG
Welcome to Project MSG (Making syntax and grammar!) aka Team 3. I am the leader of this project, Nauibotics. But please, call me Naui. Mission Probably one of the most daunting tasks on any wiki is the need for revision. All pages have a ton, and literally TONS of information. Being that a Wiki can be edited by anyone, we have to constantly monitor the content being added, not just for the usual vandalism, but most importantly grammar or incomplete edits. The purpose of project MSG is to accomplish three things: # Fix grammar on EVERY page. As more and more dishes, characters, and organizations are being added or updated, there will be hundreds of edits. More than often, there are slight grammar errors need fixing. This project will help with that. # Complete sentences. Occasionally, pages are edited with incomplete sentences or thoughts. We need to either complete these sentences or completely revise these to have a complete page. # Condensing down. Another rather common mistake is over summarization. These are pages meant to summarize character events or other things. As such, every single detail does not need to be commentated on. We need to condense down pages so these are more like anecdotal notes rather than full on novels. Anyone is free to join this team if they would like to, however I will require you to have a Wiki account and not be considered an anonymous ‘’Wiki Contributor’’. This is more to keep track of who is on my team rather than having to figure out which anon works for me. With that, I wish nothing but the best as we work to making this Tips If you are up to the challenge, here are some helpful guidelines for grammar # Watch for tenses. As we summarize events in ‘’Soma’’, everything must be said in the past tense because they have already occurred. The “current” moment is whatever happens on the last page of the most recent chapter. Hence, every action preceding that page has happened, making it past tense. # Read stuff out loud. If you cannot say the sentence naturally, chances are it is improper grammar. At that point, edit it so you can say it naturally to a friend or a family member. # Condense with caution. Condensing is the hardest thing to do on a wiki as it means you’ll be deleting whole sentences rather than moving, deleting, or replacing singular words. The last thing you should do is condense when there maybe something important in a “minor detail”. If you are unsure if it is important or not, Message me from my wall and I can give my own perspective of the problem. # Use Microsoft Word or other word processor with grammar checking. These programs can easily fix any improper grammar or indicate when you use improper grammar. It may seem like a hassle to copy and paste from Word to the Wiki, but it leads to a professional looking job. Project Members *Nauibotics (Head Chef) *Pscj (Sous Chef)